Shadow and Light
by OriginalSSA
Summary: Hey! This is my FIRST fic ever! But, I was told I was off to a good start. Summary inside! Please read!
1. Hannah

Summary: Shadow, Light. Total opposites. Yet, they are incomplete without the other. Shadow the dark. Light the bright. What happens when the dark takes over the light, and sucks you darker and darker? Will you find anyone to pull you out and bring back into the light? Some may not want to leave, others can't. Hermione and Hannah Granger, sisters separated shortly after birth. Hermione the light, Hannah the shadow. What happens when their worlds collide?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Grangers, Susan and Nathan, learned they were going to have twin girls, they couldn't have been happier. They were both dentists, making tons of money, without a care in the world. Ready to bring two wonderful baby girls into the world, when Susan Granger, had announced she was pregnant, her and her husband had went and bought everything their babies would need. Nine months later, Susan had given birth to two beautiful twin girls. They had decided on the names Hermione Jane Granger, named after her great aunt and Hannah Ann Granger, named after her father's sister. Hermione had been born first, weighing at 7lbs and 3 ounces. Then Hannah came, who had weighed at 8lbs and 2 ounces. Soon, after the girls were brought home, Susan had quit her job, planning to stay home with her daughters. Life seemed wonderful. But soon, Mr. Granger had lost his job, due to business lost in finical needs. The lovely couple soon found themselves in bankruptcy. It was then, it was decided, they would have to do the unthinkable…give up one of their children. Now, of course this would never be an easy decision for any parent, it was no different for the Grangers. See, they knew their daughters were special… different. How, they did not know. When Mrs. Granger had put Hannah on the front stoop of the St. Inns Orphanage, it was the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She had placed at note, explanting the situation and Hannah's name. Her, her husband had then, sadly walked away with little Hermione, wondering if they would ever see her again.

-16- Years later-  
Hannah Granger had dark red hair that fell to her shoulders. She was about 5'7 and average weight of 115lbs. She had dark green eyes that seemed to be her trademark. Her adoptive parents were Fred and Maria Collins. They had adopted her when she was just a little baby of 5months. Around her eleventh birthday, Hannah had discovered something unbelievable. She found out that she was a witch. She had confronted her adoptive parents, and was very surprised to find out, not only did they know she was witch, but also they themselves were a witch and a wizard. She had been quite confused at first, as anyone would. She quickly learned the ways of a witch, by her parents and then she was off to Woodbine School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had loved it the minute she walked in. Now, she was on summer vacation, excited for her sixth year.

She had always wondered who her real parents were, and if she had any siblings, but was never told. She was bright, funny, cunning and very sarcastic. Her mouth had gotten her into tons of trouble before, but she never cared. Hannah had many friends, but she felt as if she was missing something, but couldn't think of what it was. Once, she remembered she felt like she had broken her arm, the pain was so intense. But, her arm was perfectly fine, she couldn't figure it out. There had been other times when she had felt suddenly angry or scared, when she was fine just moments before. She had thought perhaps, maybe she had a sister. She had read about how twins could pick up on each others pains and feelings, by something called "Twin Telepathy". She knew she was wrong though. Too bad she didn't know how right she was.

Hannah slowly walked home, on a muggy, humid summer evening. She had been babysitting all day for two kids, who were well, horrible. First they got ice cream on her favorite shirt, and then they had made a complete mess in the kitchen. Hannah had to clean it all, with no help of course from the terror children. She sighed, as she walked along. The two kids, Jaime who was eleven and Shauna who was nine, were everything, but well behaved. Not only had they made a complete mess, but they also had lied to their mother about how horrible Hannah was, when she had arrived home. Hannah had not been paid, and what was worse, was that she had to walk home, which was a good twenty minutes. "Damn kids are lucky I didn't hex them" Hannah muttered to herself as she kicked at a rock. Those kids were indeed lucky they were muggles; otherwise she would have hexed them to kingdom come. She snickered as she thought of Shauna and Jaime flying around the living room, begging to be let down. Hannah _always_ had her wand on her, and today, she was _very_ close to using it. She suddenly looked up, realizing; she didn't know where she was. "Great. Now I'm lost" she grumbled. Poor Hannah, this was just not her day. She stopped walking and quickly scanned her surroundings. Her eyes lit up as they fell on an old playground. She had loved playgrounds when she was little, especially the swings. Sure, she was sixteen, but why not be a kid every once in a while? She ran over and immediately sat down on a swing. She slowly pushed off with her feet, moving back and fourth, letting the wind hit her face. She slipped off her flip-flops and let her feet run swiftly over the cool grass as she slowly glided back and fourth.

A few yards away a group of no less than seven, stood,watching the unsuspecting girl. They were dressed in all black cloaks, the hoods up covering their faces. Who were they? Deatheaters, Of course. They were here on official business. And Hannah was right in the middle of the meeting spot. One of them, a female, who seemed to be the leader of this little mysterious group, stepped forward. "She's in our way" she said, narrowing her eyes. She lifted her hood to reveal herself to be no other than Bellatrix Lestrange. "How is she in the way?" a death eater to her right questioned. "It does not matter how!! She is there! In our gathering spot, therefore she must be dealt with!" she snapped. Bellatrix swiftly crossed over to the playground, the others right behind her. "Well, well, what do we have here?" she sneered unpleasantly, as they quickly surrounded her.

Hannah, who had been so deep in thought, had not heard a single sound until now. Her head snapped up and she took in her situation quickly. "Who are you?" she said carefully, even though she knew exactly who it was.

Bellatrix curled a lip as she glared down at the young witch, of course she did not know Hannah was one. "My, my it's a tad bit late for a young girl such as yourself to be out, isn't it?" Hannah swallowed slightly, and shot to her feet. "I was um, just leaving…" she stepped behind the swing and walked backwards. A few seconds later, her back collided with something. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around to find herself face to face, with yet another death eater. She gulped as she felt all of them surrounding her.

"Aw, look! The itty bitty muggle girl is scared!" a death eater mocked, snickering. _Muggle? _Thought Hannah. _Oh, they must not know…better play along. _Hannah laughed slightly. "Erm…well. This has been quit. fun, but I really gotta go!" she quickly tried to run thorough a gap, but was caught by Bellatrix.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?! Stay and play a while, girl!" she shoved her back into the circle. Hannah stumbled back and fell into a death eater, who shoved her forward again.

"Aww. Does girly not want to play?" he asked in a childish tone.

Hannah slowly slid her hand in her jacket pocket, pulling out her wand quietly. She had just pulled it out and barely had it risen when she was blasted off her feet. "She's not a muggle!" screeched Bellatrix.

Hanna hit the ground with a hard thud. She groaned and rolled over, stuffing her wand back into her pocket quickly.

"I think Voldemort will be very pleased with this" sneer Bellatrix as she whipped out her wand. "Hold her!!"

Before, she could even blink; her arms were pinned behind her back. Her eyes winded as Bellatrix raised her wand and the last thing Hannah heard was her cruel, cold laughter as she blacked out.

Yay!! Prologue!! Please **_REVIEW!! _**This is my _**first**_ fanfic! I need reviews kids!! More to come!! You guys rock! Tell me if I suck or not!


	2. The Choice

A deserted town on the outskirts of London was nothing new. There were at least three deserted towns. "Ghost Towns' as people commonly referred to them. Kids would ride bikes throughout these towns, raising hell, causing trouble. They were just curious, curious, to find out exactly why these towns were deserted. There was one town in particular that no one dared even set one foot within twenty yards of it. Why? Well, perhaps it was due to the fact that mysterious things happened there. Groups of people dressed in all black would be seen from time to time, walking to and from the little town. Perhaps, this is why the Dark Lord had chosen Centerville (Eh, Couldn't think of a name) to host as his hiding spot. No one dared go near, so he knew it was safe. One could never be too safe, as anyone would agree. Deep in the very back of the town, there were woods. Woods that ran so deep, so dark, that walking around in one for only a mere twenty seconds, you would be lost. Perhaps, this is another reason why Voldemort had chosen this town. It was so deep, so dark into the woods. No one could you scream.

In the deepest part of the woods, there stood a run down house. It was one story, but long. Broken down and completely and utterly, well, revolting as one would describe it. Enter the house and you would find a long hallway, immediately from stepping foot inside. To your right would be a rather large, but empty room. To your left, there is just a plain wall. Plain? Indeed not. For the walls have heard every bloodcurdling scream, every maniacal laughter, every shed of tear that hit the old, dusty, unstable floors. Now, some of you may be thinking," Walls are inanimate objects, they hear nothing." You don't have to have ears to absorb the horrors of what goes on behind closed doors, now do you young readers? Obviously not. By walking into this house, you would feel, just know of the horrid, unspeakable things that had happened. Do not judge on the emptiness of a house. For the empty made hold the darkest secrets. Continuing, down the long hallway, one would come across the typical things. For example, there was a kitchen, a bathroom, a bed room or two. Turning into the kitchen is a door, a door that leads to the basement. A basement is nothing special now is it? You aren't surprised by that. Perhaps, the fact that what is inside the basement, may interest you. A young girl of sixteen is laying unconsciousness on the floor. Her name? Hannah Granger. Why is she there? Let's find out dear readers, shall we?

Hannah Granger rolled over and moaned. Her eyes fluttered open. Not recognizing where she was, she immediately bolted straight up. Her eyes frantically searched around, thankful for the dim light bulb. It was dim yes, but at least she could see. She took in everything, which wasn't much. The only thing that was in there, besides her, was a very old battered mattress far into the corner. She wrinkled her nose and sneezed. The old, musty smell filling her nostrils. She closed her eyes shut. "Please let me be dreaming," she thought over and over. She cautiously opened her eyes. No luck. She leaned back a bit, and felt her hand land in something wet, and sticky. She shrieked and shot to her feet. "Ew!" she cried, disgusted. Hannah suddenly recognized the smell. She bought her hand to her face and sniffed. Blood. Fresh blood. Her stomach turned over and she felt dizzy. She closed her eyes once more, as she remembered every single detail of the previous past hours. "Damn!!" she cursed and felt for her wand. She smiled when she felt it and pulled it out.

"I'm so out of here!!" No sooner, had she spoken these words, did the door to the basement, slowly creak open.

She froze in fear, her mind screamed at her to run, use her wand, do something! Hannah could not cooperate. Her eyes were transfixed at the figure, which was slowly making their way down the stairs. She backed up into a wall, quickly shoving her wand back into her pocket.

"Well, well, the little girl is awake" sneered Bellatrix as she stepped in front of her." How lovely." She stepped closer." Tell me girl, what is your name?" she asked sharply.

Hannah gulped, trying to hide her fear.

"I'm not telling you a god damn thing!" she snapped. "Now, if you would to be so kind, as to move the hell out of my way!!" Bellatrix laughed, out of amusement. Her laughter made Hannah shiver.

"My. You have quite the mouth, don't you?"

Hannah snorted. This woman obviously had no idea how much of a mouth she had. "You have no fucking idea, Belly!" she smirked.

Bellatrix's once amused, sinister face, fell. She glared at the red headed girl. "Don't you ever call me that!!" she yelled, furious. Hannah snickered.

"Does it bother you?" She shrugged. "Can I ask you something?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"What!?" Bellatrix snapped, narrowing her black eyes at her.

"Whoa dude, chill pill, Kay? I just wanted to know if guys gave you money, before, or after you got down on your knees."

Bellatrix's face went into an O of surprise. She plunged her hands into her robes, whipping it out. "You little bitch!! I will kill you myself!!!" She raised her wand high, "Ava--" she was cut off, by another voice.

"Leave her be, Bellatrix" the voice said, camly.

Bellatrix whirled around. There in the door way stood Voldemort himself. Then, just as soon as he was at the top, he was right next to Bellatrix and Hannah. Hannah blinked.

"But Master!!" cried Bellatrix, "She insulted me!!"

"I said leave her be!! He said in a very cold, sharp demeaning tone. "The girl will be quite, Useful" he grinned mischievously. Bellatrixs mouth fit the floor, completely surprised.

"What!? You're actually going to let this un-respectful, brat live?!" she screeched, clearly disappointed.

Voldetmort merely nodded, his eyes were transfixed on Hannah.

"She can be the newest supplement to our little family," he sneered. Hannah raised a brow. She did not care if she was in a room with Voldemort and a death eater. She snorted.

"Me!? A death eater? You're joking"

Voldemort's lip curled into a smile. "Joking? Dear child, I never joke." he pulled out his wand, and twirled it between his long fingers, his eyes never leaving her.

Hannah swallowed hard and said," No!! I will never join you!!"

Bellatrix grinned." Good!! Now can we kill the ungrateful little bitch?!" she snapped, only seconds away from strangling the poor girl. Voldemort slowly shook his head and looked at Bellatrix.

"Hannah will join us" he said, simply. Hannah's eyes winded in fear. How did he know her name?

"Ho--how did yo-you k-now my n-ame?" she stammered, her voice squeaking. Voldemort chuckled in mock amusement. His eyes fell on her again, as he stepped closer.

"I know all about you, Hannah Granger. Every single little detail." he said, watching her reaction. Her mouth fell open.

"H-ow?!" Voldemort again just chuckled. Bellatrix snorted.

"She obviously doesn't want to join, so can I kill her?!" her grip on her wand, tightening.

"She will join" Voldemort said, with an eerily calm tone.

"How do you know?" Bellatrix questioned Hannah stood there, watching the two, growing more scared and nervous by each agonizing second.

Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix. "Because my dear Bellatrix, the girl has a choice." his eyes shifted back to Hannah,

Hannah swallowed. Choice? Bellatrix looked just as confused as she did. She stepped back a bit and looked at her leader.

"Choice?" she echoed, confused. Voldermort looked at her. "Yes, either she joins us or her sister dies!!" he laughed cruelly. His head snapped back to Hannah, whose mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide. "So, Hannah, your loyality , or your sister's life. What's it going to be?"

:D Second chapter!! Wooo! I know it sucks, but REVIEW anyways:( Please?


	3. A Secret revealed

A long silence had filled the room. One could hear a pin drop, it was that quiet. Hannah felt like the world had stopped. Everything she saw was slowly fading. Becoming out of focus. S_ister?_ She blinked, shaking her head, as everything slowly arched its way back into focus. Suddenly, she wished she didn't want to see where she was. She blinked again. Her deep green eyes slowly shifted from Bellatrix to Voldemort. She didn't have a sister. Did she? "I don't have a sister." she said slowly.

Voldemort curled an upper lip." Are you quite sure of that my dear?" he asked. He drew out his wand.

"Yes" she said confidently. "I know I don't." She shifted uncomfortably. "I would _know_ if I did." Voldemort chuckled knowingly, stepping a tad closer.

"Ah, but my dear, you do. Her name is Hermione Granger; she is sixteen, just like you." Hannah blinked, utterly confused. How in the world would he know that and she wouldn't? It was too suspicious. So, she decided to ask.

"How would _you_ know about this? And not _me?" _she questioned raising her eyes to his.

"Dear, innocent, child. You're not very smart are you?" he paused. "Have you ever felt like you were being watched, only to turn around to find no one there?" Hannah nodded slowly, remembering all the times she had felt like she was being watched.

"How do you think I know about Hermione," he asked, his smile growing. Hannah gasped in fright.

Bellatrix glanced at Voldemort." You've been watching her?" she asked, shocked. Voldemort shook his head. "No not me." He paused. "Wormtail has."

"Why do you think I sent you there to go meet last night?" he raised a brow. Bellatrix eyes winded.

"This was a set up?! You'd knew she be there?!" she screeched, not pleased.

"Of course! If I would have simply told you to kidnap her, you would not have. Don't you see? I planned everything. You, being at the park the time she was there. I knew you would want to mess with her." he said calmly. He looked at Hannah, before continuing. "Am I right Bellatrix?"

"Yes" she said coldly, glaring at Hannah, who just grinned back.

"Exactly! See, Bellatrix, Hannah is not _just_ a witch." He shook his head. "Oh no, she is _much_ more." His cold eyes fell on Hannah. "Aren't you?" Hannah's eyes winded. How could he possibly know? No one knew besides her.

Twins. They're supposed to be the same right? Like a carbon copy, correct? Oh no, dear readers. That is not the case. They _could_ be the same, yes. But, they could be _very_ different. Hannah and Hermione, for example were very different. Hermione had received her brown hair and eyes from their father. Hannah had received her red hair and green eyes from their mother. Yet, they looked exactly the same. Hermione was bright, funny and serious. Hannah was sarcastic, brilliant and loved to disobey the rules. But, the biggest difference that set them apart was incredible. See, Hannah had

Legilimency. She had discovered it when she was about twelve or so. She had been very scared at first, but soon, loved it. She would have a blast reading her peer's minds. Finding out their darkest, deepest secrets. Not only did she have Legilimency, but she was also psychic. Yes, psychic. You read that correctly. I know what some of you are thinking," Psychic? Uh-huh, .Legilimency. Sure, but psychic?" Well, that shit is out there kids. Hannah had discovered she was psychic, before the Legilimency. She had just one day got this horrible feeling her friends father, would get into a car accident. She had called her friend, told her to warn her dad. But, sadly, she did not listen. Her dad went out, and ten minutes later, he was in a car accident. That's just a coincidence right? Wrong. That's what she thought. Little incidents here and there, proved her wrong. Like knowing when she was going to have a pop quiz, or knowing who was calling every time the damn phone rang. Gradually, it got stronger and stronger. These two powers fused together, made her very special indeed. She had kept them from everyone, even her friends. So, did she ever get a shock when she heard Voldermort knew?

_How could he have known? No one knows. Not even my family. Oh this is bad. This is very bad. The Darkest wizard of all time knows my deepest secret. What is he going to do to me?! Oh, this is horrid. …And what about my sister? Hermione, he said her name was. Do I really have one or is he just bluffing? Oh god, oh god, what if h--"_

"Hannah!!" Voldemort snapped his voice cold with venom. Hannah was snapped back into reality by his cold voice. "What!?" she snapped back.

"I asked you a question dear child." he said, getting irritated.

"Oh…er…what was it?" she asked, smiling weakly. He sighed, annoyed.

"I asked you if it was true, that you are in fact, different." Hannah sighed, giving up. "Yes." she said flatly. Bellatrix looked between Voldemort to Hannah.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, now shush Belly" Hannah replied, and was surprised when Voldemort gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I have Legilimency and I'm psychic." she said, gazing at the floor.

Voldemort sneered in mock delight. "Bellatrix, you may leave now." he said, simply.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"GO!!" he snapped, rounding on her. Bellatrix glared at Voldemort. Bellatrix looked at the young witch, once more. Hate clearly shown in her eyes She mouthed," I_ will kill you" _before turning, and leaving the room. Hannah swallowed, hard. She knew, if f Voldemort had not come in when he did, Bellatrix would have killed her. She looked at Voldemort, with fear in her eyes, as she pressed her back into the wall, watching him anxiously. Voldemort smiled at her, showing his foul teeth. Hannah gagged, just wishing she could go home. "So… Hannah. You are quite the unique little witch; you would make a lovely addition. What will it be?" Hannah thought for a moment. Suddenly, she realized he wasn't bluffing. She felt it, she _knew_ he wasn't. Even though Hannah had never met Hermione, she still couldn't let Voldemort hurt her. She took a deep, shaky breath. Never would she have thought she would have to utter the following words. She sniffled, as a single tear fell down her cheek. She looked up at Voldemort, knowing the second she said it, her life would change **_forever_.**

"I-I-I'll joi-join yo-you." she stammered, her voice crackling.

Voldemort smiled sinisterly. "Wise decision, now step forward, girl." Hannah didn't move. "I SAID STEP FORWARD!!" he snarled. Hannah still didn't move. Voldemort angrily reached out, grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her forward. Hannah winced from slight pain. He stepped up right up to her, their noses not even an inch apart. "From now on you will do as I say!!" he screamed. "Or I swear I will kill you _and_ your dope sister, is that understood!?" he spat right in her face. Hannah flinched, angry at him for insulting Hermione, but terrified. She nodded weakly. "Ye-yes" she stammered, shivering.

"Good!!" he snapped and shoved back her sleeve of her left arm.

Hannah trembled in pure fright from her head to her toes._ "Run!!" _Hannah struggled. Voldermort ran his wand down her arm. Hannah shuddered, feeling the cold tip on her warm skin. She suddenly squeezed her eyes shut, tensing her body. Preparing. Waiting. Voldemort sneered at her, muttered a spell, and tapped her arm about halfway up. Suddenly, her arm felt as if it were on blazing fire. She screamed and tore her arm back, clutching it, gasping from the intense pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the city, a girl of the age sixteen, was wandering the mall with her friends. Her name? Hermione Granger.

"Alright, what do you think of this?" said her friend, Isabelle, holding up an outfit.

Hermione studied it and took a sip of her smoothie. Well, I--" she begin, but suddenly yelped and clutched her left arm in pain, dropping her smoothie. The strawberry-banana beverage fell the floor, going everywhere.. . "Oww!" she cried. Her arm had suddenly felt as if it were on fire.

Isabelle's eyes winded in alarm." What!? What is it?!" she asked, running over to her.

"My arm! It feels like its on fire!" she grabbed her arm and blew on it, as if trying to blow out the imaginary flames. "Ow! It hurts', she wailed. She had no idea what was happening.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort flicked his wand. Slowly, the pain subsided, until it was gone. Hannah closed her eyes tight once more. Voldemort stood there." Open your eyes." he said, without emotion. She did as she was told, and slowly opened them. She cried out by what she saw. Her left arm was a bit red. Parts of her skin were flaky. The dark mark was there. Clear as day. She reached out slowly and touched it with her right index finger, flinching form the pain. It was done. There was no going back. Hannah Granger at age sixteen, was a death eater.

Voldemort smiled cruelly. "It is done." Hannah turned and glared at him, hard.

"No really? I haven't noticed." she snapped, terrified of had just occurred.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, suddenly stopped clutching her arm. The pain as quickly as it was there, had vanished. "That's odd. It suddenly stopped." she said, voice filled with confusion.

Isabelle raised a brow." Really? That _is_ odd. Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. Hermione nodded. "Good." said Isabelle, smiling.

"Wonder what in the heck that was all about though." Hermione frowned, thinking. Isabelle shrugged and titled her head.

"Hey! Maybe you have some twin somewhere and you two freakishly, like, bonded." she said jokingly. Hermione laughed and bent down to clean up her smoothie.

" Doubt it." she responded, while cleaning. Isabelle bent down to help her.

"But, wouldn't that be sooo cool!?" she questioned in excitement. Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Yes, too bad I don't." The two girls finished up cleaning the spilled beverage and stood up. They exited the store, laughing. Too bad , Hermione didn't know that right that very second, her twin was slowly about to change. For the worst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah's eyes shifted down to her arm again. She didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't believe it. How could this have had happened? Her life had changed completely, within a matter of hours. Yesterday, she was with her friends, laughing, joking and having a good time. She didn't have to worry about anything. She was happy with her life and her foster parents meant the world to her. Now, she was death eater, probably never going to see her friends and family again. She let out a choked sob. _"My parents! Oh, god, they must be so worried!!" _Her eyes snapped back up to Voldermort. "I-I'll get to see my parents again, right?" she asked, hesitantly. Voldemort studied her for a second." Yes." he answered, curtly. "But, you're going to Hogwarts now."

Hannah sighed in relief. "Oh, thank go--what?! I don't want to go to Hogwarts! All of my friends are at Woodbine!!" she said, furious. Voldemort simply shrugged.

"Oh, well. That's the way it is now." Hannah narrowed her dark green eyes at him, and blew a loose strand of red hair out her face, angrily . "Fucking Bastard!!" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?!" he asked, sharply.

"I said you were a fucking bastard! Get a damn hearing aid!" she snapped. Voldemort glared at her, with his emotionless eyes. !"_How dare she!! Little whore!" _he thought to himself.

Hannah flinched. "I'm not a whore!!" she shouted. Voldermort blinked, shocked.

"I never sa--" he began, but Hannah interrupted him. "Bullshit!! I _know_ you did!!" Hannah blinked suddenly, sensing he was going to strike. She ducked, just barely missing his fist.

"Damn girl!" he hissed. Hannah ran behind him. She snickered. "What? Can't hit a teenage girl? Oh, that's right, you can't even kill a little _baby!_" she smirked. Hannah ducked once more, as he whirled around, cursing out a hex. The blue light flew over her head and right into the only light bulb. The light shattered and they were plunged into darkness. Hannah rolled her eyes." Way to bust the only light bulb, Voldes!"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!! YOU WILL RESPECT ME!!!" he shouted, enraged. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her up the stairs. Hannah screamed in pain.

"Let go!!!" she shouted, desperately trying to free herself.

Voldemort ignored her and continued up the stairs. He walked out of the kitchen and down the dark, narrow hallway. He grumbled. "Pathetic, stupid girl!!" I have the right mind to kill you!!" he screamed, while dragging her. He stopped at the end of the hallway and kicked open a door. He threw her on the floor and walked in slamming the door. Hannah cried out in pain as she was slammed into the floor. She felt a bruise forming on her arm, as she slowly stood up.

She realized she was, once again, surrounded by Deatheaters. Voldermort glared at her.

"We have a new little member, to our family." he sneered, shoving her towards them. "Miss Hannah Granger, is psychic and has Legilimency, she is quite the addition."

"Granger? As in the mudblood's sister?' asked a Deatheater.

"No, I'm her mother. Yes, her sister!! You stupid git!" Hannah snapped.

The Deatheaters eyes narrowed as he took a menacing step towards her. "Why you good for nothing, little b--" Voldemort interrupted him. "Leave it be!" he snapped. The Deatheater slowly stepped back, still glaring. Bellatrix was also in the room, she wanted nothing more than to kill the young witch.

"Fucking little bitch!! As soon as I'm alone with her, I swear she's dead." thought Bellatrix, furiously. Hannah eye's were transfixed on her. She slightly raised an eyebrow, than smirked.

"Now, Belly, its not nice to call someone a fucking bitch." She shrugged. "I don't think Voldemort will like it too much if you kill me."

Bellatrix's mouth hung open, as well as twelve other Deatheaters. "I didn'--Dammit, stupid girl." she mumbled. Hannah smirked in amusement. Voldemort grinned curtly.

"You see?" he whispered. He walked up behind her." She is going to go to Hogwarts now, and report back to us with any kind of information we can use." he sneered. Hannah sighed. "But, first.." he smiled evilly. "Let's she if she has the guts to kill." Hannah gasped. "_What!?"_ He snapped his fingers. Immediately the door flung open and in walked two Deatheaters, dragging a struggling girl into the room. Hannah's eyes winded as she recognized her. The girl they were dragging was one of her muggle friends from back home, Caitlyn.

"Oh, no!" she whispered. The Deatheaters dragged Caitlyn in front of her, whose eyes winded.

"Hannah? W-what are you doing here? What's going on? Who are these people?" the girl asked frantically, scared out of her mind. Hannah swallowed hard. "Hannah?!" she repeated.

"Do it now or I will!!" screamed Voldemort.

"Do it? Do what? What will he do?!" she asked, scared. Voldemort bent down and whispered in Hannah's ear.

"Now, you don't want your dear sister dead do you?" he asked, coldly. "Do it." he said again, harshly. Hannah gulped.

"I…Can't! She's my f-friend." she choked out. Voldemort grunted. " Then Hermione dies." he said simply.

Caitlyn swallowed. Watching them. "H.-.annah, what is he talking about? What is this?"

Hannah, very slowly, pulled out her wand. Her arm was shaking.

"What's with the stick?" Caitlyn gulped, having no idea what was going on, yet she was completely terrified. Hannah took a deep, shaky breath. Not believing she was about to do this. She raised her wand, so it was in level with Caitlyn's chest.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Hannah?' Caitlyn asked.

Hannah raised her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" she screamed. The jet of green light flew from her wand and hit Caitlyn directly in the chest. Her mouth formed an O of shock and her body crumpled to the floor. She was dead. Silence. Dead silence. Hannah swallowed hard, her entire body shaking, not wanting to look down.

"It is done. Hannah is officially one of us." Voldemort said, from behind her. Voice without emotion. Hannah dropped her eyes to the ground. Caitlyn was dead. Her friend, who she had shopped with, hung out with, giggled with at some boy, was dead. Hannah was the cause of this. An electrical surge shot throughout her body, tingling down her spine. What was this? Did she enjoy what had just happened? Hannah blinked.

"What have I done?" she whispered, her wand still raised. The thing that scared her the most, was not that she killed, not that it was friend, but the fact that, she **_loved_ **it. The power. The feeling. The intensity. She was shocked. _"I just killed one of my best friends and I don't care. What is happening to me?!"_ Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch inside of her, she changed. She studied the body. Lifeless. She grinned. That grin was different. No longer her sparkling, charming grin. But a darker one. Deeper. Madder. Terrifying. She had murdered. And yet, she liked it.

"There's no going back now." she whispered. She slowly lowered her arm and turned around. Looking up at Voldemort, she said, in the most chilling, cold voice he had ever heard. "Whose next?" she grinned, loving this new feeling of power. Voldemort smiled.

Voldemort flicked his wand. Caitlyn's body disappeared. "I believe it is now time for you go to Hogwarts." he said walking out, motioning for Hannah to follow. She did.

"Now?" she wrinkled her nose. 'But, the term hasn't started yet and I don't have my stuff. And what about Woodbine and my parents?" she questioned. Voldemort simply shook his head.

"Dear child, must you forget who I am?" he led her into a room. In the middle of it, was everything. Her suitcases, her trunk, her owl. Everything. Her jaw dropped.

"How in the hell did you get my stuff?" her head snapped back to him.

"I have my ways. And your parents and your other school..its been taken care of." Hannah blinked.

"Are they dead?" she asked, a bit scared.

"No, its been taken care of. Leave it at that."

"But!!" she protested.

"Leave it!" he snapped. ( I will explain this part father into the story, do not worry!! .Hey that rhymed! Hehehe) She sighed, wanting to know, but let the matter drop.

"Tomorrow is already September first?!?" she asked in bewilderment. He chuckled

"Time flies, doesn't it?" he smirked down at her. "You better not betray us once school starts or at all." he said in a warning tone. Hannah rolled her eyes. "_Honestly..I just killed one of my best friends, I'm not going to turn on the git."_

"I won't, chill Voldes." she smirked. "I'll call you that if I want too."

"Don't c--whatever." he slammed the door and left. Hannah sighed and pulled out her sleeping bag. She laid on the floor and got in, staring at the ceiling. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

( Okay ,blah I know you don't want to sit through another train ride, so we'll skip on to when she arrives too late for the sorting,)

-- Next Day at Hogwarts--

Hannah grumbled as she found out she had just missed the sorting. She was not having a good morning. She had to sneak back home and take a shower. Luckily, her parents weren't home. Not that she cared if they were. She had to run to kings cross, Heaven knows how long that took. She left by eight am to get to her house and back on time. Not only did she miss the sorting, she missed the train. So she went back to her new "home" and used floo powder. She had stumbled out of some fire place, apparently in a classroom. Then she had ventured up some stairs, not surprised to found they to, moved. She nearly fell of a damn flight. She raced down the hallway in search of someone to help her. "Fucking school!" she turned the corner and BAM!! She slammed right into someone. She flew backwards, landing on her side. 'Oh my, I'm soo sorry!!" she scrambled to her feet and helped a girl with amazingly blonde hair and stunning blue/green eyes. The girl smiled, showing her white teeth. She was extremely beautiful.

"Oh, tis alright, Hermione, happens all the time." she said, mistaking Hannah for Hermione. Hannah wrinkled her nose. "Who?"

Emma laughed. "Whoa. You certainly changed Mione." Hannah blinked.

"You have me confused with someone else, dude. My name's Hannah."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Since, when di--Oh my god, oh my god." She started to jump up and down.

"You must be her sister!!!!" she said, excitedly. "No, her twin!! Oh My God!!" Hannah watched her jumped and down. "_Who is this girl?"_

"Hermione probably doesn't even know about you!!! How did you get here?!! When did you get here!?! Do you know about her!?" she fired questions left and right. Hannah raised a brow.

"I--" she was cut off by Emma. "My name's Emma Grant by the way. I'm in Gryffindor! C'mon let's go see Hermione!!" she grabbed Hannah's arm and practically flew down the hall, before the red head could protest.

"Where are w--we go-oing?!" Hannah panted, trying to keep up. Emma grinned.

"To see your sister!! Duh!" she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She pulled her down the hall and kicked open a large set of doors. "_Library"_ thought Hannah. Emma yanked her inside. Sure enough it was the library. Emma's eyes scanned the rather luxurious library. Her face lit up when she spotted Hermione at a table in the back. She dragged a perplexed Hannah over there.

"Hermione!! Look!! There's two of you!!" Emma said, excitedly. Hermione chuckled.

"Two of me?" her eyes still on the book. "Don't be silly, Emma."

"But there is!! Just look!!" Hannah could only see her hair, which was straight and smooth. Hermione, sick of comments, had straightened it over the summer. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, Alright." she sighed and looked up.

: D Cliffy!! Review:( Please?


End file.
